


My Mouth, Your Ears

by laughingacademy



Series: Night Vale Fanmixes [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Swearing, liner notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation to commemorate the acquisition of Night Vale Community Radio by StrexCorp.</p><p>StrexCorp! It is everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mouth, Your Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Available at <http://8tracks.com/laughingacademy/my-mouth-your-ears>

"Clawing Your Eyes Out Down to Your Throat” • Wobbly  
"It’s a Beautiful World (E-Z Listening Disc Version)" • DEVO  
"Telstar" • Joe Meek  
"Poison Flowers" • Mono Puff  
"In the Beginning — Etude II" • Don Buchla and Robert Moog  
"Replicant" • They Might Be Giants  
"Space Reflex (Blues in 5/4)" • Dick Hyman  
"Vampire Suite" • Captain Beefheart and the Magic Band  
"The Clock (from _Metropolis_ )” • Alloy Orchestra  
"Cadavers" • Brian Dewan  
"Silence the Tongues of Prophecy" • Qubais Reed Ghazala

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my previous two WTNV fanmixes, which were set in Night Vale and had narratives of a sort, this one is more about capturing and conveying a vibe, one which is neatly summed up by the Tumblr thread, "Is Desert Bluffs like the cheerier … slightly less creepy version of Night Vale? ... OH GOD NEVER MIND."
> 
> "Poison Flowers," "Replicant," "Vampire Suite," and "Cadavers" have lyrics; the rest of the tracks are instrumentals or sonic collages.


End file.
